Blind Faith
by Legofodopip
Summary: Randy is the new girl in town, and when she meets Tex McCormick, she finds a pretty good friend. Pranks are played, and chances are taken, but will the two stay friends forever, even when tragedy hits? Review/Review!!
1. Pranks, Concussions, and Tex

Ok, Ok. So It's not The Outsiders. You caught me. BUT!!, There wasn't a category for Tex. Heh. So, to those of you who have longed for a story about our Lovely Tex McCormick, This is for you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters that S. E. Hinton has made up. Although, I do, somewhat oddly, act like some of them. RANDY BELONGS TO ME!! Ask if you wanna use her somewhere else.  
  
The person that inspired me to write this story, was one of my best friends, Bri. Thanks Bri!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~* Randy's P.O.V. *~*~  
  
I pushed the my hair away from my face, as I stared at the vast country in front of me. God, if you REALLY wanted to be western, you could be. But me? Man, I'm a city girl, and comin' out here was killing me.  
  
A sudden movement in front of me, made me near jump right out of my skin. Rowdy's ears pricked up, and he started towards a grove in front of me. I raised an eyebrow, but trusted my horse's intuition.  
  
Rowdy pushed through the shrubs, and let out a neigh as he spotted another horse. I shook my head, but pushed Rowdy on towards the others.  
  
"Howdy!" I sort of yelled, as I neared the guy.  
  
He turned around, and smiled. "Howdy!" Then, he moved his horse closer. "Howdy, I'm Tex. Who're you?"  
  
I grinned. "I'm Randy. Nice ta meet ya Tex." I held out a hand.  
  
He kept that gorgeous smile going, and accepted my hand. "So, Are you new to town? I haven't seen you around much, and I know most people 'round here."  
  
I shrugged. "Brand new. And I expect that you've lived here all your life, huh?"  
  
He patted his horse's neck. "Pretty much, Yeah. And I ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon."  
  
I laughed slightly. "Unfortunately, Neither am I."  
  
He frowned. "What does that mean?"  
  
I started off without answering. He was one of those guys that would drive himself crazy over what you'd said. But to my surprise, He followed me.  
  
"Hey Randy! What didja mean by that?" He asked, after pushing the bangs from his eyes.  
  
I laughed. "Man, Your persistent."  
  
He smiled. "I do my best. Now, Answer my question. Whadja mean by 'Unfortunately, Neither am I'? I mean, You could leave if Ya wanted to."  
  
I sighed. "Not really. I don't exactly have my own car to drive. Besides, Even if I did, I'd get sent back to a foster family, So I might as well stay here." I turned Rowdy towards a huge log, and set of towards it at a dead run.  
  
Tex shook his head. "Slow down! You'll never clear it!" He started his horse towards us.  
  
I sighed slightly, and pulled back on Rowdy, but we were too close, and we went straight over the huge log.  
  
"RANDY!!" Tex shouted out, just as we hit the other side.  
  
Rowdy snorted as we landed, and I nearly went over his head, but we had made it. I quickly checked Rowdy for any damage, and then trotted back towards Tex.  
  
"Horses are like bikes. They do exactly what you want them to do, but better. Now Tex, What do ya want?" I smiled, my head slightly raised.  
  
Tex stared at me. "I wanted to warn you about the ridge after the log, but you guys cleared it easily. Man You're good!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "It's not that big of a deal."  
  
Tex smiled. "I've gotta go back. Will I see ya around?"  
  
I laughed. "You should. I'm going to your school, and I live right next to you."  
  
Tex grinned. "YOU are the ones that bought that house?"  
  
I nodded. "Amazing, huh?"  
  
He slapped a hand across one leg. "Well, I could walk you home."  
  
I shook my head. "How 'bout I race ya."  
  
Tex leaned forwards. "You're on."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You can only guess who won. And then, he called me when I got home, to make sure I was ok. I found out later, when I looked in the mirror, that I had a huge bruise on my head, and a cut on my cheek. I wondered how they got there, but quickly dismissed the thoughts, as I thought about the guy on that horse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day at school, I had planned a huge surprise for the teacher, as I had taped a smoke bomb under her chair, filled one of her drawers with frogs, and for a special effect, remote controlled the fire alarm.  
  
I walked into the class, my hair held up in a pony tail, and my aquamarine eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. I had a jean jacket on, and a bandanna tied around my wrist. The only thing normal about me, was my selection in reading, Smoky, the cowhorse.  
  
I sat down in a seat, and slumped back, resting my feet on the chair in front of me, before opening my book and starting to read.  
  
"Miranda Cade! Is Miss Miranda Cade present?" A shrill voice called.  
  
I looked up, and scowled. "My name's Randy, and I'd be pleased if you'd call me that." A few guys in the back snickered.  
  
"Well, Randy. Please remove your feet from Jeff's seat, close your book, and proceed to take the notes provided on the board." The teacher replied.  
  
I laughed. "And If I refuse to follow the guidelines?"  
  
The teacher smiled. "A rebel, eh? We have many of those. Please join the back with Tex and Johnny."  
  
I grinned. "With pleasure." I got up, bowed to the class, as some had started applauding, and took my place in the back.  
  
"Howdy Tex. Erm, Johnny." I nodded my head to each in greeting.  
  
Tex smiled back, and Johnny waved. "Nice to see ya again. How's the head?"  
  
I shrugged. "Better than yesterday. By the way, I planted a few, erm, bugs in the ol' teacher's desk. Just you wait and see what, I, think about the old hag."  
  
The day was going well. No screams of terror, no alarms, no smoke. Nothing. It was going as planned. Lunch. When we all sat and ate our lunches, I'd ring the alarm. Then, when we all came back in, I'd ask for a pencil from the teacher, as I had lost mine in the alarm rush, the frogs, and when she sat down after giving me the pencil, the smoke. I was ready for the ultimate revenge.  
  
Hey, I live up to my name. Get used to it.  
  
The lunch bell rang, and I went along with Johnny's sister, Jamie, much to my displeasure. But the way that Tex kept looking at Jamie, made me feel even worse.  
  
"So, Where are you from?" Jamie asked me.  
  
"Erm, Chicago. I moved because I was being abused by my power hungry father. Can I..?" I replied.  
  
Jamie looked upset. "Then who'd you move here with?"  
  
I laughed. "My perfect, self-less, rich, sister Diane." I glanced at my watch, and then reached into my pocket, and activated the alarm.  
  
I grinned with pride, and waltzed out the door, while everyone shrieked 'Fire! Fire!' behind me.  
  
Tex placed a hand on my shoulder, and Johnny folded his arms. "How'd you rig it to do that?"  
  
I held up a remote control. "I reprogrammed the remote to set off the alarms, but not the sprinklers. Funny, huh?"  
  
Johnny grinned, and raised one eyebrow. "What's next?"  
  
"Frogs." I nonchalantly replied.  
  
"And then?" Tex poked me with an accusing finger.  
  
"Smoke. Now come on you two, We've gotta get back so we can hear, Miss Riggs screach." I pulled them both back into the school, and pushed my way through the crowd. "Get in there, Tex, and you too, Johnny." I shoved them both into the class room, and I followed.  
  
"Hey, Miss Riggs, Can I borrow a pencil?" I inquired, my innocent face on.  
  
"Why certainly, Randy!" She reached into the drawer, and shrieked, as a frog popped out. "Tex McCormick! Johnny Collins! Go to the principal's office."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks for the pencil, but, I can vouch for Collins and McCormick. They were with me the whole day. Gave me a ride to school and everything."  
  
Miss Riggs nodded. "Ok then, but, if another thing happens, I'm sending all THREE of you to the office."  
  
We nodded simultaneously. "Aye Aye, Captain." I cheesily remarked.  
  
The teacher returned to her desk, and smiled as the rest of the class came in. "Please take out your English books. We will be studying William Shakespeare."  
  
I grinned, and stifled a laugh, as Mrs. Riggs sat down onto her chair. Pillars of smoke rose quickly into the air from under Mrs. Riggs chair.  
  
The classroom was alive with excited babble, as I was nearly dying with laughter.  
  
"That's it. Randy, Tex, and Johnny. You three go to the principal's office." She then pointed at the door.  
  
I grinned mischievously, and nodded, grabbing my stack of books. "Once again, my pleasure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When we reached the office, the counselor invited us in immeadiately. "Well, if it isn't Johnny Collins and Tex McCormick. Now, what have you done this time?"  
  
I grinned at her, it was funny that she hadn't taken notice of me. "THEY, didn't do anything."  
  
She turned to me. "And you, are the new girl from Chicago. Correct? Miranda Cade, I presume? And what do you mean, they didn't do anything?"  
  
I grimaced at the use of my real name. "My name's Randy, so use it right, or don't use it at all."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "What a lovely mouth you have."  
  
I laughed. "It comes from having a lovely mind."  
  
She smiled at me, and then at Tex and Johnny. "So, You guys, didn't do these pranks?"  
  
Tex looked at me. "Naw. We didn't do those."  
  
Johnny smiled. "Nope! Not this time."  
  
She nodded. "Then you guys can leave." She wrote passes to admit them back to class, and then watched them reluctantly leave. The door closed, and she folded her hands, and looked at me. I mean really looked at me. It was like she was tryin' to read my soul or somethin'. "Well, I guess I know who DID pull those pranks. Do you not like Mrs. Riggs? Did you want to get back at her? Where you trying to get people to like you? I just don't understand, but I want to."  
  
I laughed. "The woman hates me. So, I guess, that the feeling is mutual. She labeled my a dang rebel. Me? A rebel? Do I look like a rebel to you?" I stopped, and pretended to smile. "But, I don't want you to understand me, because no one can, and no one ever will."  
  
She stayed the same, no change in facial expression. "Randy, you are unlike any other girl I know. Maybe unlike anyone I know. But being different sometimes has its disadvantages. Don't hide who you are from everyone. Now, you will serve a detention, along with Mr. McCormick and Mr. Collins. Now get back to class."  
  
I glared. "I don't mind a detention, and I'm sure they don't either, But they didn't do anything. Why punish the innocent people of our school? Tex and Johnny didn't do anything!"  
  
She smiled, truly smiled. "I wanted to hear that from you. Good! Ok Randy, No one has detention. Now scoot! I'm quite sure your friends are waiting for you."  
  
I shook my head. "Sorry to tell ya, but I don't got any friends."  
  
She opened the door, and pushed me out, just as Tex scrambled in.  
  
I cursed, and fell, my books crashed to the ground. I narrowed my eyes. "What's your problem, kid?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Kid am I?"  
  
I let out a hollow laugh. "Sure are."  
  
Johnny just stared at me, and then picked my books, and handed them to me. "Here, You dropped these."  
  
I nodded. "Thanks." Then, I smiled at both of them. "You guys ain't that bad, but that sister of yours, Johnny, She's too girly."  
  
He nodded. "That's 'cause she's a girl."  
  
I laughed. "Yup. And So am I, but I don't hand around with groups of girls, while gossiping about the cutest guys in school, and what color nail polish is in."  
  
Just then, Jamie rounded the corner with the usual pack of girls. "Hi Tex! Hey Johnny, Cole said you have to be home today by 4, he needs you to help him with something."  
  
Tex just stared at her, not saying much of anything.  
  
"Tex! Earth to Tex!" I snapped.  
  
"It's no use, He's out of it." Johnny remarked.  
  
"What's he thinkin' about?" I asked.  
  
Johnny sighed. "My sister."  
  
My face kinda got red, and I started home, ignoring everything around me. I could care less about what Tex, or anyone else did.  
  
Suddenly, I stopped dead. "Hey Girlie!" Someone shouted.  
  
I shook my head, and went on walking, clenching my fists and unclenching my fists. But the calls didn't stop, and the got more and more obscene each time, until someone grabbed my shoulders.  
  
I growled in response, kicked him in the gut, and then punched him flat in the jaw. "That should not only teach you that girls are better fighters than guys, but also, that you shouldn't talk that bad about people."  
  
"Hey Randy! Wait.. Ah, Come on! Don't be like that!" Tex called from behind me. This time, I started running.  
  
"Dang it! Come back! Johnny, can't your bike go any faster?" Tex spat.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, but kept running home. I used to be on track, and I could out run anyone, and almost anything.  
  
I stumbled over something, and fell flat on my face, but I quickly got up, and kept running, the pains in my legs and chest gone, as the adrenaline rushed through my veins.  
  
"Fine When we catch you, Oh, it ain't worth it." Tex finally said.  
  
I slightly grinned, but kept running, But just as I reached my house, I fell unconcious to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I finally came to, I wasn't in my house, surprisingly. "Erm, Where am I?" I managed to ask. I tried to scratch an itchy spot on my head, but found a large bandage on it.  
  
"You are in my house." Someone answered.  
  
The voice sounded familiar, but I just wasn't sure.  
  
"Ok then, Who are you?" I inquired.  
  
"Tex McCormick." He happily replied, as he came into the room I was in. "How do ya feel? Johnny had to go home, but he's bringing Jamie back so she can make sure you're ok."  
  
I sighed. "I'm fine, but why in the world am I in your house? I remember falling and then running again. And then nothing. Black. Obsidian abyss. "And, Why would I need Jamie, the rotten pest, to make sure I'm ok? I can handle myself, Thank-You very much." I got up to leave, but Tex's face made me stop and sit down again.  
  
Tex Frowned. "But, everyone likes Jamie."  
  
I laughed. "Open yours eyes, Not everyone likes your girlfriend."  
  
Tex sighed. "Oh. So that's why you're mad at me? 'Cause I liked Jamie? And, I ain't goin' out with her, not her, and not anyone else. But, can you at least stay for a little while. I think you got a concussion when you fell."  
  
I clenched my teeth, but nodded. "I'll stay, but I still have to ride Rowdy after this. He'll go crazy if I don't ride him, and no one else can ride him, 'cause he'll kill them."  
  
Tex looked at me, an odd look on his face. "Naw, I'll take you over to your house in a little while, but no riding. Please, Please don't ride." He sat down beside me, and ran a hand through my hair.  
  
I stared at him, unmoving. Part of me wanted to kiss him, and part of me wanted to beat the snot out of him. But luckily for me, he made the first move.  
  
"I think I might kiss you." He mumbled.  
  
I just smiled. "If you do, I think I'll kiss you back."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed me. And, I, kissed him back. But I pulled away before he could go any further.  
  
"I think that it has something to do with my head. I can't believe that I kissed him. Nope! I'm dreaming." But I smiled slightly.  
  
Tex raised an eyebrow, but let me continue my argument with myself.  
  
"I mean I liked it, I really did, but...Oh God!" I sighed. "Tex, I really have to..."  
  
Tex wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. It's ok."  
  
I choked on a sob. "I can't let it happen again. I can't. I've got to go. Please, let me go."  
  
Tex held me, even though I tried to get up. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me over to him, so I was leaning against him. "Please don't cry. It's going to be ok. You aren't going to get hurt. Please don't cry."  
  
I relaxed slightly, and listened to the soft murmuring of his lips.  
  
He smiled slightly to himself, and kept going on.  
  
But his words were so soothing, that I couldn't move. I didn't want to miss anything And he cared. God, he cared. If only for a minute or two. But I couldn't stay this way. Someone could get the wrong idea.  
  
"Tex?" I managed to speak.  
  
"Yeah Randy?" He asked, his voice still calm and soothing.  
  
"I can't.I can't love you like I do right now. I can't. I just.can't." I wrenched myself from his grasp.  
  
He smiled slightly. "I know. That's why I didn't let you go. I didn't want to let anything end. I didn't want to scare you. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
He nodded. "Really. Now, so this doesn't happen again, Meaning your breakdown, Tell me what happened in Chicago."  
  
I shivered, and he wrapped his arms around me, so I felt I had to tell him. "I was in Chicago, and my father had been drinking again. I saw the bottles, and the look in his eyes was scaring me. But I didn't let him know it. He asked me questions, and I got kind of smart with him. It comes natural to me. I'm always mean to adults. I have good reason. So, he started hitting me with a belt. And when I just stood there without wincing or yelping, he got mad. So, he got a huge stick from outside, and started hitting me with that." I took off my coat, and rolled up my sleeve. On my arms, were massive bruises.  
  
Tex looked enraged. "He did what??" He picked me up, and set me on a kitchen chair.  
  
I shivered slightly when he yelled. "Don't yell. I hate it when people yell."  
  
Tex looked at me, that odd look on his face again. "Ok, but these marks aren't all from sticks and belts. You've got cuts. Did he take a blade to you?"  
  
I closed my eyes, and took a breath. "No. You're close though. He had a whip. He got a special whip for training Rowdy. But, when I didn't wince from getting hit with the stick, he took the whip to me. It was leather, so it cut. That's when one of the neighbors saw him, and reported abuse. And then, I got moved here."  
  
Tex sighed. "I'll protect you." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "No one will hurt you again."  
  
I smiled sympathetically. "Tex, I'll be fine. Just chill. I moved away from it. I just don't trust many guys."  
  
He looked me in the eyes, and when I went to pull away, he spoke. "Randy, I know that you've known me for only about a week or so, but I think you trust me. If you don't, You can." 


	2. Coming back for more

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 2nd Chapter *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~ Randy's P. O. V. ~*~*~*~  
  
"What's there to trust?" I asked. But immediately after I said it, I kicked myself. I did trust him. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that.  
  
Tex looked hurt, and he went around picking the first aid kit up.  
  
Just then, I heard the scrape of keys on the door. I sat there and waited. I just waited for everything to come to an end.  
  
"I'm home." Mason, Tex's brother called out. "But I brought a guest, so make sure you're decent."  
  
I peered around the corner to see who the 'guest' was. But to my surprise, my sister, Diane, was standing there. "DIANE?"  
  
She turned her head in my direction. "Randy?"  
  
I sighed. "Yep. What're you doin' here?"  
  
She laughed. "Mason asked me out. He's on the basketball team."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. That was odd. My sister NEVER went out on dates. This must be SOME guy.  
  
"Wait, What are you doing here, Randy? And what happened to your head?" She asked, as she came towards me.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "I passed out, after being chased home by a motorcycle and another creep. Tex brought me over to his house, and fixed up my head. What's it to you?"  
  
She laughed slightly. "He kissed you, Didn't he?"  
  
I stared at her in shock. "HOW DID YOU. How did you know?"  
  
She grinned. "It's written all over your face."  
  
"With what, magic marker?" I mumbled.  
  
"Don't get smart. I got you away from dad. And any ways, I didn't say anything about him, so you can chill." She snapped.  
  
Mason walked back into the room, Tex behind him. "So you must be the Randy, Tex was talking about. It's nice to meet you."  
  
I coughed and laughed at the same time, and it sounded so funny, that I laughed even harder, and then started choking on absolutely nothing.  
  
Tex just stared at me, and a look of pure terror was on Diane's face. Mason raised an eyebrow.  
  
Finally, I stopped laughing, and grinned at them. "Ok, It was nice meeting you guys, but I should REALLY go now."  
  
I raced out of the house, and up to the barn where Rowdy was. He raised his head and whistled as he heard me coming to his stall.  
  
"All right, big boy. I'm gunna ride you. Give me a minute." I said, as I gathered the things I needed into a pile in the corral. Rowdy pricked up his ears, and tossed his head while I groomed him, and then nearly ran me over, when I bridled him.  
  
"Some horse, you've got." Someone commented.  
  
I turned around, and pulled a blade out of my back pocket. It was only a pocket knife, but still. "Who are you?"  
  
They laughed, and came into the light. It was a muscular guy, with thick blonde hair. It could only be one person.  
  
I tightened my grip on Rowdy's reins, and shifted slightly.  
  
My dad laughed, and closed the gate of the corral. "You've got nowhere to go. Don't even try to run."  
  
I smiled, and mounted Rowdy any ways. "How'd you find us?"  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, and I quickly gave Rowdy the cue to run, but he caught the bottom of my reins. "It's not polite to run away from someone when they are talking to you. Now get off the horse."  
  
I growled. "And if I don't?"  
  
He smiled again. "Then, I take a knife to your horse, and you have to get off any ways."  
  
I shivered, and dismounted. Where was Tex when you needed him? "You can do anything you want to me, but promise me, that you won't hurt Rowdy in any way."  
  
"It's a deal." He snarled.  
  
I clenched my fists, and sighed, waiting for the worst.  
  
"Why did you leave? You should've known better than to run from me. Jail only keeps you so long." He laughed.  
  
I shrugged, merely shrugged. I wasn't in the mood to take this from him. Why couldn't he just hit me and satisfy himself? Why couldn't he get it over with?  
  
He pulled a long whip out from behind him. "You get what you get. And for running, you get death. But, you suffer first. You suffer for the pain you've caused me these 15 years."  
  
I took a deep breath, and held it in. I knew this was the end, and part of me was ready, I wasn't scared to die. I was scared for the person who'd find me. I pitied the people who'd just gotten close to me. I pitied my sister. Dad would go after her next.  
  
He grinned, and took a bottle out of his pocket, and then dipped the end of the whip into it. "This should hurt so bad, that you'll want to kill yourself. It'll kill you itself. Ever tasted poison, honey? I bet you thought you never would. I guess, that you were wrong."  
  
He laughed again, and flicked the whip at me. Only this time, I dodged it. He narrowed his eyes. "Well, If you'd rather fight, by all means do." He set the whip down, and before I knew it, I was tied up to a pole.  
  
"Now Die with dignity. Actually, die with fear." He laughed, and attacked me with the whip. The end cut into my skin over and over again, leaving long cuts that bled and bled.  
  
I began to feel queasy, and for the first time in my life, I cried out in pain. For the first time, he KNEW what he was doing. But that made him feel even better. The lashes fell over and over again. He took pieces of wood we had lying around, and pelted me with them. I felt myself relax slightly, and I closed my eyes.  
  
He laughed wickedly. "I love you, Now die." He untied me, and when I fell to the ground, he smiled. "This should be a pleasant surprise for your sister. She'll know she's next." He took a kick at me, and then left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I heard distant shouting, and crying. I felt myself lifted into the strong arms of a man, and I started crying myself. I pleaded to be let go. The cuts were bleeding badly, and the poison was starting to play its part. I was scared to die this way. But I still didn't know where I was, who picked me up, and who was holding me. I wanted to fight. I wanted to get away, But I didn't have the strength. Finally, I passed out, and left the fear and pain behind me, and I plunged into place I loved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood, besides the fact that the poison entered her blood stream. Luckily, its not a bad poison, and she should recover, but she can't have any visitors." I heard a male voice above me say.  
  
I yelped, and opened my eyes, only to find myself in a hospital room. The doctor looked at me. "How are you feeling?"  
  
I frowned. "I feel fine. Let me out of here. I've got to leave. Dad. Whip. Blood. Rowdy. Tex. Oh God!" I began sobbing hysterically, so hysterically in fact, that I didn't even see the doctor slip a needle into my I.V.  
  
Everything faded again, and I was left alone for a while.  
  
I woke up again to a couple of people I didn't really know. I wasn't really sure where I was, why I was here, or who I was. I just stared at them. And then I realized where I was, why I was here, and who those people were. One person stayed by my side the whole time. I didn't know who it was, but I felt them touch my hand once in a while, and they cried a couple of times too.  
  
"Randy?" They finally spoke softly.  
  
I turned and looked at them. It turned out to be Tex. I yelped, and moved myself as far away from him as possible, but then, Mason was on the other side of the bed with Diane. I started shaking, and I found myself crying again for no good reason.  
  
But they didn't leave. Mason took Diane out occasionally, but Tex hardly ever moved. He didn't eat, and pretty soon, I saw doctors after him too. But, he stayed by my side, and I grew to trust him. I learned to lie still and listen to him again without freaking out. But whenever strange people came into the room, Tex was there finding out EXACTLY who they were.  
  
Pretty soon, I was allowed to leave, and I was taken home. It felt good to be home, although it scared me to death. My dad could be hiding in the house. Anyone could be hiding in the house. The only place I ever felt comfortable was in Rowdy's Stall. He was so big, that he easily hid me in his bulk. And after what happened, Rowdy snapped at everyone but me. He was intelligent for a horse.  
  
While I was in the barn, Tex came riding up on his horse, Negrito. "Randy?" He called.  
  
I hid behind Rowdy, and tried not to breathe so hard. See, I was still scared of guys. I hadn't gone to school, I was hardly eating anything, and I checked every inch of my house before I went to bed to make sure dad wasn't hiding there. I knew that next time he would kill me, without hesitation.  
  
"Randy! I heard you already. I ain't gunna hurt ya. Come on out will ya! Don't be scared of me!" He yelled.  
  
I sighed quietly, and put Rowdy's bridle on before unlocking the stall and mounting him.  
  
Tex stared in my direction, and then shook his head. I must have been quite a sight for him to act that way, I'm not sure. "I'm glad you came out."  
  
I shivered, and I think he could see me shake because he started talking in the tone, the one that calmed my nerves, it made me not as spooky. "I didn't really have a choice."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, and came towards me. "You're right, You didn't have a choice."  
  
I grinned sarcastically. "Well now I do!" I kicked Rowdy, and we went flying over the fence, and straight into the woods, leaving Tex and Negrito behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I decided to write another chapter, even though hardly anyone reviewed. Thanks troublesfriend!! I didn't put the disclaimer at the beginning, but nothings changed. I still don't own Tex or any of S. E. Hinton's characters. 


	3. Horses and Headaches

Erf. I'm having a Huge writers block, so take pity on me, and try to enjoy this chapter. I'm doing my best.  
  
I still do not own Tex. I only own Randy, Rowdy, and Diane.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Aliecia(sp?). She can't review it, but she really likes this story. So here ya are, Leash. This is for you!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~* Randy's P.O.V. *~*~  
  
I turned around to see where he was. This guy was nuts to follow me like that. Well, he wouldn't be able to for long. With a grin, I pushed Rowdy through the thickest part of the woods. After winding my way through the bushes, I stopped, and found that Tex was nowhere to be seen. I sighed with relief, and sat down on a large rock near a stream running through the area.  
  
Rowdy snorted as a bug flew up his nose, and shook his head. I'd let him go a few seconds ago. He was close enough to keep an eye on.  
  
The bushes behind me rustled, and in a flash, I was back up on Rowdy, and jumping the stream.  
  
"RANDY!!!!" Tex shouted.  
  
I sat up into the two-point position, resting just above Rowdy's withers. Reaching up, I snapped a small branch off of a tree, and smacked him on the rump. With a squeal, he shot forward, leaping over anything that was in his way. "Try to catch me, big boy." I muttered under my breath.  
  
Tex cursed, and raced after me. "I'm not gunna hurt ya! Why won't you just stop and find that out!?!?!"  
  
Because I can't, Tex. I can't stop and find out anything. I'm scared of you, I'm scared of everyone. How can I trust you after everything else has gone wrong?? Just tell me how, I thought. I started to zone out, thinking about everything that had happened lately. Meeting Tex, Pulling pranks on the teacher, knocking someone out, getting chased by a motorcycle, kissing Tex-and then, and then getting whipped by my dad.  
  
Rowdy neared another jump, but this time, I wasn't ready. When he zigged, I zagged. I was unseated, and I flew backwards into a tree, crumpling into a heap at the bottom of a tree.  
  
Hardly noticing that his rider was gone, Rowdy kept running and dodging things that got in his way.  
  
Tex clenched his teeth, and galloped over to me. Quickly dismounting, he ran over to me. He placed two fingers under my chin, and raised my head to look at him. "Are you ok?" He asked calmly.  
  
I tried to nod, but then grabbed my head. It felt like someone tried to drive nails through it with a hammer. "Sure."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Rowdy came back. He'd spooked himself at a branch a ways down, He came running back. Are you sure-"  
  
I smiled quickly. "I'm perfectly fine, thank-you. I'll be going now." I tried to get up by supporting myself against the tree, but my legs gave out under me. "Shoot!"  
  
Tex grabbed my arm, and then slipped his other arm underneath my legs. Slowly, he got up, and went over to his horse. He put me in his saddle, and then got up behind me. "Home." The bay horse whinnied, and then started walking towards the house, weaving through branches, and jumping back over the stream. "I can understand why you're so scared, but you need to trust some people. How can I prove trustworthy to you?"  
  
I was drifting in and out of sleep. "What?"  
  
He rested his head on my shoulder. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."  
  
I nodded slowly, and dozed off again. Tex sighed, and kept an eye on Rowdy. He knew that if my horse got away, I'd kill him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An eight-year-old girl was sitting on a swing, crying softly. Her pony, Mickey, had died last week, and she couldn't bring herself to part with him. She'd been crying for the past week, even before that.  
  
A woman walked over to the girl. "Miranda?"  
  
"Huh?" She sniffed, and wiped her face with her hands.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I know how much you miss Mickey, but he's in heaven now. He's happy. Now come with me. I have a surprise for you." The woman soothed.  
  
Miranda looked at the woman, slightly confused. "Ok, mama."  
  
The pair walked back into the barn where Mickey used to live. Now, instead of an old, tired pony, a young bay colt stood in the stall. The colt nickered, and then kicked at the back of the stall, pinning his ears back.  
  
Miranda jumped back away from the colt, tears filling her eyes already. "Mama-"  
  
"Hush. Now this colt is yours. He deserves a good name, a good home, and a good friend. I trust that you can give him those. You'll have to be careful, because he's not trained yet, but I'll help you with that. Daddy and I, will get you the things you need to train the boy." Mama replied.  
  
The colt bared his teeth, and kicked at the stall again.  
  
"He's such a rowdy colt, mama. How do you expect me to train him?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I know you'll do the right thing. Now, I'll leave you alone." Mama smiled, after smacking the colt's nose. "No biting, Mister."  
  
The colt snorted, and then stretched his nose out to Miranda. He whinnied softly, and then waited for her to come to him.  
  
Miranda walked over to him, and rubbed his velvet nose affectionately. "Good boy. Your name will be..Rowdy."  
  
--------  
  
Soon, the pair became inseparable. They each ran for each other when things went wrong, and even when things went right. They belonged to each other, and no one else. They loved each other more than anything.  
  
--------  
  
"Miranda, this is for the best. Please trust me on this. I have to leave." Mama sighed.  
  
Miranda clung to her mother's arm. "No, I'll be good! I promise! I'll never be bad again! Please stay, mama! Please!" She sobbed hysterically.  
  
Mama pried Miranda's fingers from her arm. "Hush. I've got to go. It's your father's fault, blame him. Goodbye, Miranda. Goodbye, Randy." With that, she got into her car, and drove away.  
  
Miranda continued to sob, and ran into the barn, knowing there was nothing she could do to bring her mother back. But in a way, she'd always have part of her mother with her, being as Rowdy was a gift from her mother. She crawled into the stall, and slept under the feed bin, right next to Rowdy. But when she woke up, it wasn't Rowdy who she saw, it was her father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHHH! NO! DON'T HURT ME!!! NO, DADDY! PLEASE DON'T-" I cried out, clinging to the saddle.  
  
Tex stopped Negrito, and wrapped an arm around my stomach. "Shhhh. Shhh. It's me. It's only Tex. Randy, calm down."  
  
I started to sob. "But I can't. He was there. He had a huge belt again, and he just kept hitting me and hitting me."  
  
Tex held onto me with both arms. "Randy, it was a dream. You've been with me the whole time, sleeping. You're ok. Trust me."  
  
I leaned my head against his shoulder, still sobbing. "It was just so real."  
  
Tex nodded. "Come on, I'm going to see if Diane will let you stay at my house. I don't think your dad would expect that."  
  
I sniffed, and wiped my eyes on the palms of my hands. "Thanks Tex."  
  
He hugged me again. "It's not a problem."  
  
~*=*~  
  
We got home and found that Diane wasn't there, neither was Mason. Tex figured that I could stay at his house for a while, so we put the horses away and then went into his house.  
  
Tex opened his fridge. "You hungry?"  
  
I shook my head. "Not really."  
  
He nodded. "Ok. Well, you have to tell me when you are."  
  
"Like hell I will." I muttered.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I said that I would definitely tell you when I was hungry." I added with a quick grin.  
  
He laughed slightly. "Good girl."  
  
~=~  
  
The rest of the day was like that. We went back and forth about stuff. I was pretty glad that he was there, I kinda trust him now. But I keep having dreams about my dad. And when he comes back, I'll give him what he deserves.  
  
Cool. Ok, Now review!! This chapter took me forever to write!! 


End file.
